I'm the one
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: Someone guy in Smallville finally has the guts to tell Chloe he likes her.. please r&r.


I'm the one  
  
Chloe came to her locker, she opened it and a little note fell out, she picked it up and read it:  
  
"I'm sorry I have been blind for so long, Meet me at the Talon at 6:00, Love, a boy who likes you"  
  
Whoa, Chloe thought to herself, Who could have done this, it couldn't be Clark, he loved Lana, not Pete! he'd never do anything so romantic! Who could have done this?  
  
She'd find out at 6:00.  
  
Chloe was in her room fixing her hair and Lana came in.  
  
"Lana, look, I got a note today" she gave Lana the note to Lana who read it  
  
"I'm sorry I have been blind for so long. Meet me at the Talon at 6:00, Love, a boy who likes you.. wow, thats great. any idea who it is?"  
  
"It's definitely not Clark, I know that. I really have no idea... I never thought I'd say this but I have no idea what to wear"  
  
Lana laughed and went into her closet  
  
"Dress like yourself, Chloe, don't be someone your not."  
  
She shuffled through the clothes for 45 seconds then she came out  
  
"I got it!"  
  
She pulled out a pair of Mudd jeans and a Candies shirt, it was pink but had blue sleeves  
  
"These will be great" Lana said giving Chloe the clothes.  
  
Chloe starred down at them "You think?"  
  
"Yes. I have to run down to the Talon I have a shift."  
  
"Okay bye"  
  
Lana left and Chloe went to put some makeup on. She remembered what Lana said and just put on some Sephora mascara and some neutral Cover Girl eyeshadow in brown colors. Just for fun she mixed her Kiels lip balm with a wet n wild pink lipstick that match her skin perfectly. After she had changed Chloe looked at the mirror, she looked great. She would knock the guy out with her looks, of course she didn't think that. She took a deep breath and the keys and ran out the door.  
  
When she got to the Talon she saw a card on the table by her that said "To Chloe" She opened it up and read it:  
  
"Please listen to what I have before you make a decision. this is very hard for me, Chloe and I never thought I'd ever do this I just never felt this way about someone before. I won't tell you what I'm wearing, you'll know me when you see me.  
  
Chloe put the note down and waited she spotted Pete coming through the door and waved  
  
"Pete hey!" she called him over  
  
"Hey Chloe whats up?"  
  
"Still waiting for Mystery Man here, he's five minutes late!" she complained  
  
"Chloe...."  
  
"What is it Pete?" she looked in his face and caught on  
  
"Oh my God..... your him!"  
  
"Chloe.... I'm sorry, I like you and I want to know if you feel that same way"  
  
"Pete, you're a friend!"  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
He got up to leave but Chloe called him back  
  
"Pete, stay"  
  
"If you just like Clark, thats OK, I just had to tell you. I need to know for good"  
  
Chloe was speechless  
  
Do I like Pete? well, he's cute and funny, he's always there for me, he wrote me that Romantic note  
  
"Chloe..?" he snapped her back to reality  
  
Oh my God! she thought, I do like Pete! I guess I have all along, I can't believe it!  
  
Chloe smiled at him "You were always there for me when I needed you, Pete. I'm so stupid, I should have known... Pete, I like you two"  
  
They both smiled at each other.  
  
"It took my so long, Chloe to say this"  
"Well the secrets out now"  
  
She went over to him and kissed him, he kissed her back. Chloe started to giggle  
  
"Our first kiss! how mushy is this?"  
  
"I don't know but I'm enjoying every minute of it"  
  
They kissed again and she slid her chair over to him, Lana walked over wide eyed  
  
"Pete was the mystery man?"  
  
"I guess so" she smiled at Pete "I wouldn't want it to be anyone else"  
  
They started to make out again  
  
"Okay, I'm going to leave now" Lana laughed and walked back to the counter.  
Chloe walked into Lana's room and plopped down on her bed  
  
"Little Chloe is growing up!" she joked  
  
"This is so great. You take Clark, Lana I don't want him."  
  
"I don't think I will anytime soon. I was so shocked to see Pete has a romantic side, he must really like you"  
  
"Yeah it was weird"  
  
"I'm so happy for you, Chloe"  
  
The two girls smiled  
  
"Well I have to go to bed, it's so late"  
  
"OK"  
  
Chloe walked out and went into her room  
  
OK, I'm so not ready for this, she laughed to herself, but I guess Pete is. We'll make it work, we got this far.. 


End file.
